Seppun no akisunerai
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tranquilidad. Muchos la buscan y pocos logran encontrarla.


**Seppun no akisunerai**

Tranquilidad.

Algo que cuando nos llega a carecer empezamos a valorar su importancia para nosotros mismos. ¿Y cuándo nos abandona? Las causas pueden ser tantas como estrellas hay en el cielo o gotas de agua forman el mar. Ese mismo mar que intenta otorgarla cuando calma su furia y deja que los barcos naveguen sin ocasionarles problemas. Pero entonces en vez de ser el mar quien cause esa pérdida resulta ser las propias personas que hay en dichos barcos.

¿Y qué se podía esperar de una tripulación considerada como loca a lo largo de todo Grand Line?

Carreras. Gritos. Juegos. Diversión.

O lo que es lo mismo… la pérdida de tranquilidad de alguien.

Y en el caso que nos conlleva:

La tranquilidad de Zoro.

Por supuesto que exigía un poco de calma a sus nakama pero a estos se les olvidaba con una facilidad pasmosa a los pocos minutos y una vez más volvían los gritos y toda su algarabía para romperle su necesitado descanso. No era mucho lo que les pedía, pues simplemente quería un poco de paz y calma para poder dormir un poco. Pero no había manera de hacérselo entender a aquella panda de baka.

Y una de las pocas personas de las que tenía algo de fe en que le pudiera hacer caso va y surge de pronto riéndose todo contento, armando tanto alboroto como un Luffy cualquiera.

"¡¡Oi, Zoro!!" la felicidad que irradiaba la voz de Chopper era terriblemente ideal y por algún motivo le producía cierto malestar al kenshi. "Fíjate que a pesar de ser el isha del barco hace poco me tropecé en unos escalones y me caí de mala manera haciéndome un pequeño golpe en la rodilla, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para hacer algo al respecto, descubrí una forma para calmar el dolor y no fue con ningún tipo de medicina." Chopper casi se encontraba a la altura de Zoro. "Estoy seguro que nunca adivinarías cual es el método." el pequeño tonokai se puso colorado, algo difícil de adivinar por su pelaje. "Ni siquiera hace falta ser isha para poder realizarlo. ¿Puedes creerte que con algo así pudiera haberme desaparecido el dolor en mi pierna?" le preguntó mientras bailaba enloquecido de lo feliz que estaba.

Zoro le lanzó una severa mirada mientras se ponía en pie al tiempo que recogía sus katana y se las colocaba en el haramaki.

"Un poco de calma es lo que yo estoy buscando desde hace un buen rato pero parece ser que hoy resulta imposible." Al ver como Chopper bajaba la cabeza herido por ser el blanco de las palabras de Zoro, este masculló algo ininteligible para si mismo. "No es por ti, Chopper. De toda esta banda de baka eres el único con cierto sentido común."

Por supuesto estas nuevas palabras actuaron en su contra al ponerse a gritarle que no le gustaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

Lo dicho. Una banda de locos.

Mientras estaba decidiendo en donde podía refugiarse, si en el puesto de vigía al que casi parecía haber convertido en su propio camarote o en su camarote real, la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole en pleno rostro.

Ahora eran los gritos de Zoro quienes llenaban todo el Sunny siendo la que se llevaba la peor parte de sus 'lindeces' la persona culpable de aquella brutal agresión.

"¡¡OI, BAKA MARIMO!! OJO CON LO QUE LE DICES A NAMI-SWAN CON ESA KUSO-BOCA TUYA." Le gritaba Sanji en protección de la 'inocencia' de Nami.

La susodicha simplemente le dedicó un fugaz vistazo a Zoro de pasada mientras siguió su camino.

"Ya eres mayorcito para saber que no debes acercarte de esa manera a las puertas, Zoro." Le recriminó Nami mientras con un gesto de su mano se colocaba el cabello tras la oreja. Sus labios una sonrisa burlona.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Nami se habría salvado porque Sanji se había interpuesto entre ella y el kenshi. Siempre el protector de su akage.

"Si estás dormido hazlo en otra parte, baka." Se burló Sanji antes de volver toda su atención a Nami.

Decisión tomada.

"Elf pueftho dhe vifhía." Dijo entre dientes Zoro.

_'Y al que se le ocurra pasar a molestarme lo arrojo desde allí. Mar o cubierta será elección del desdichado.'_

Zoro se alejó hacia el puesto de vigía mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida de su rostro y sólo con verle el rostro fue suficiente para que esta vez ni siquiera Chopper intentase pedirle que le curase. No, Zoro no dejaría a nadie que le curase.

"…pero puedo hacer que le deje de doler…" y con estas palabras Chopper salió en busca del remedio para Zoro.

Por fin parecía haber encontrado su tan ansiada **tranquilidad** pero solamente sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse para que pensase que podía distinguir a alguien de pie frente a donde el se encontraba. No podía creerse con que rapidez había llegado el primero de aquellos locos dispuesto a ser arrojado por la borda.

Al abrir los ojos pudo comprobar quien de sus insensatos nakama había sido el insensato por venir a donde nadie estaba permitido… esto era una sorpresa.

_'¿Robin?'_

Siempre puede echarle la culpa al aturdimiento por verla allí de pie frente a él mientras llevaba esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora con lo que siempre lograba turbarle todo el sentido que poseía. Podría sonar a excusa barata pero era la verdad. En esos momentos no se encontraba en control de si mismo.

"Isha-san me ha dicho que has sufrido un accidente y que podrías necesitar mi ayuda, kenshi-san. ¿Es eso cierto?" el tono de voz de Robin cambió en la última parte a una más ¿íntima? y sensual que le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Zoro. "¿Me necesitas?"

No le había preguntado si necesitaba su ayuda, que no, si no que si la necesitaba a ella en concreto, que…… bueno, ¿y eso cómo se puede responder?

Zoro se encontraba sin palabras y las causas eran tantas como las ganas que sentía por que Robin jamás hubiera pedido formar parte de los Mugiwara y que Luffy la aceptase. Para que no tuviera que verla cada día desde entonces e intentar apartarla de su lado, de su mente… de su corazón.

Los que dicen que el amor es ciego también deberían haber añadido que también resulta ser un maldito entrometido que gusta de joder con la vida de la gente. ¿Cómo se puede pensar que podrá poner todo su corazón en la consecución de su sueño y el de Luffy si ahora cada vez que duerme no puede dejar de verla a ella?

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello al viento y el sonido de su voz cada vez que le llama de aquella manera tan suya…

"Kenshi-san."

Robin cogió el rostro de Zoro entre sus manos y cuando sus dedos pasaron sobre los labios del kenshi notó un pequeño salto a través de todo su cuerpo. De esta manera pudo localizar la parte dolorida de Zoro.

"No te preocupes, kenshi-san. Ahora ya no te dolerá más te lo puedo asegurar."

Atrayendo el rostro de Zoro contra el suyo pronto los labios de Robin cubrieron a los doloridos del kenshi. La suavidad de aquellos labios se amoldaba perfectamente a la mezcla de rudeza y ansia que emitían los de Zoro y que lograban refrescarlos con la inclusión de la punta de su húmeda lengua que pedía paso pues Robin sabía que no solamente sus labios habían sufrido también lo había hecho su rival.... Zoro separó ligeramente los labios y permitió el paso de aquella mensajera de paz… pero sobre todo de…

¡Tranquilidad!

Así estuvieron fundidos en un beso eterno en el que se curaban sus heridas pues aquel beso era para los dos. Tanto Zoro como Robin necesitaban cerrar heridas que traían en su interior desde hacía demasiado tiempo y todo porque no habían encontrado a nadie que pudiera ser capaz de hacerlas sanar. A nadie hasta ahora.

Hasta haberse encontrado.

Un kenshi para una koukogakusha.

¿Alguien habría podido encontrar una pareja más disfuncional como esta?

Alguien incapaz de dirigirse con una experta orientadora.

Una persona calma y cerebral todo el tiempo con una que rápidamente pasa de ese estado a uno totalmente opuesto y totalmente violento.

Alguien fiel para una persona que vivió del engaño y la traición.

¿Cómo podrían acabar juntos dos personas así?

De la única manera en que es posible para dos personas acabar juntas a pesar de todas las piedras que existan o se pongan en el camino:

**¡Amándose!**

______________________________________________________________________

El final nunca llegará para aquellos que se aman eternamente

______________________________________________________________________

Sumimasen pero estas palabras (no el fic) es de lo poco que he podido escribir desde que empezó este nuevo año. Por desgracia no he empezado con buen pie el año, aunque debería decir mejor que no lo empecé con buena cabeza.

Llevo totalmente desahuciado desde que empezó el año incapaz de mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada para tener un par de pensamientos coherentes. Parece ser que si que he sido demasiado malo el año pasado para que el nuevo año me haya dejado tirado de esta manera. Poco a poco mejoro, ahora ya duermo casi la mitad de la noche cuando las dos primeras noches solamente podía alternar cuatro minutos. Supongo que todo seguirá su curso y tal vez para la semana que viene estaré lo suficientemente recuperado para volver a dejarme la salud en algo que me encanta hacer… Si, exactamente es lo que pensáis. Haceros rabiar con las vivencias de Zoro y Robin. ;P

Supongo que esto me pasa por no tener capítulos extra para momentos como este. Las historias las voy escribiendo al tiempo mientras que son los one-shot los que dejo por ahí para subirlos de vez en cuando.

Si, lo sé. Me merezco todos los gritos y reproches del mundo, algo fácil aquí la verdad sea dicha, pero hacerlo en voz bajita para no empeorarme la situación. Supongo que ya es una suerte que logre mantener los ojos abiertos para leer un poco. No veas lo que me costó leer el capítulo de "Perdida" de Gabe y dejarle una review. Parecía que había estado tragándome un dramón de lo llorosos que se me quedaron los ojos ;D

Una vez más **Gomennasai** y tranquilidad solamente os pido (paciencia también) y finalmente recuperaré el ritmo alocado de fics que tanto disgustos me trae.

Arigatou por vuestra comprensión (porque la hay, ¿verdad? n.n) y ya sabéis, nos leemos pronto. Solamente cruzad los dedos. ^^


End file.
